Criminals
by begodeluxe
Summary: Eren mengagumi Levi—sebagai penulis buku dan pembunuh dengan skill yang luar biasa. / AU!, OOC!, possibly death character(s).


Aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah _coffee shop_ yang berlokasi di pinggiran kota. Dari awal bertemu pun, reaksinya datar; diam mematung di sofa tempatnya duduk dan melemparkan pandangan curiga kepadaku. Aura hitam mengerikan yang mengelilinginya sangat serasi dengan kemeja hitam semi-formal berlengan pendeknya dan celana bahan hitam yang dia kenakan.

Tolong jangan bilang kalau dia sedang _badmood_.

Aku mohon, Tuhan. Apapun asal jangan 'Levi' yang sedang _badmood_. Levi dalam keadaan normal saja sudah berbahaya, apalagi Levi yang sedang _badmood_; perangainya macam Raja Iblis ingin kawin.

"Aku menggemarimu sejak lama, Tuan Levi!" kataku sambil menjulurkan sebuah buku dengan sampul yang didominasi warna hitam. Nama yang sama—dan ditulis dengan _font_ yang sama pula— mengisi kolom judul dan penulisnya. Aku (berusaha) tersenyum pada orang di depanku.

'_Ah, dan aku juga menggemari _skill _membunuhmu_. _Kau _keren _sekali,' _batinku tertawa lalu bergidik kemudian_, 'Aku tidak ingin kau bunuh di pertemuan perdana kita ini, jadi aku mohon, hilangkan _mood _burukmu sekarang.'_

Dia memandangiku dalam diam. Aku menggaruk tengkukku; _awkward_.

"Ah, aku membaca dan jadi penggemar novelmu sejak tiga tahun lalu! Mulai dari saat diterbitkannya novel pertamamu, '_When The Dead Returns_'! Aku suka bagaimana kau menjabarkan kematian kelima tokoh utamanya! Terlihat nyata!"

'_Maksudku, aku mulai mengawasimu dengan perintah dari Bos sejak tiga tahun lalu,' _aku meneguk ludah, _'Uh, aku tahu kalau _sense of danger _mu tajam sekali, jadi tolong, tumpulkan kemampuanmu yang satu itu sekali ini saja. (Kali ini) aku benar-benar cuma berniat meminta tanda tangan, kok!'_

"Maukah kau menandatangani buku ini untukku?"

...

Hening. Lawan bicaraku memilih bungkam.

_Geez. _Orang ini menyebalkan. Dia cuek sekali! Eh, tunggu... Dia memang cuek, atau mencurigaiku sebagai anggota mafia, atau memang sudah mengenaliku sebagai anggota mafia? HOI, SERIUS, AKU TIDAK MAU MATI MUDA!

Aku menunduk untuk sekedar melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya; mengecek kesadaran, "Uh, Tuan Levi?"

Dia diam, namun tangannya terangkat, semakin lama semakin tinggi dan—

.

**Criminals**

_**Original Shingeki no Kyojin manga **__belongs to _**HAJIME ISAYAMA. **_**Bego**__d__**e**__l__**u**__x__**e**__, the author of this fanfiction, doesn't take any material profits from this work_

_"—I didn't expect my idea turn out like this. I mean—"_

.

**Chapter 1: Crap! I Slipped My Tongue!**

—Hinggap di puncak kepalaku.

"Kotor. Rambutmu banyak sarang laba-labanya," dia mengambil sesuatu dari kepalaku dan meletakannya dalam genggaman tanganku, "Nih. Kau menjijikkan. Banyak sekali sarang laba-laba di atas sana. Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana kau nyaman-nyaman saja beraktivitas dengan sarang laba-laba di kepalamu! Menjijikkan!"

"Uh... Maaf?"

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih! Aku masih berbaik hati untuk mengambil sarang laba-laba di kepalamu walau hal itu merepotkan dan membuang waktu!"

'_Maksudmu, merepotkan karena kau jadi harus sedikit berdiri dari kursimu untuk meraih kepalaku ya__?__ Padahal tadi, aku sudah menunduk, lho...,' _aku memasang wajah seperti ini: (-_-)—dalam hati. _'Dan rumor tentang dirimu yang maniak kebersihan itu benar, rupanya...'_

"Um, terima kasih."

Dia mendecih dan meraih (kalau tidak mau dibilang merebut) buku di tanganku. Tangannya terjulur ke arahku dalam posisi menengadah; seperti meminta sesuatu. Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku mengerti apa yang dia mau.

"Uh, salam kenal, Tuan Levi," aku menjabat tangannya dengan antusias. Aku tidak menyangka kalau bisa berjabat tangan dengan penulis sekaligus pembunuh favoritku. Aaaah, seperti mimpi!

"Aduh!"

Atau mungkin memang bukan mimpi, karena ketika Levi berdiri dan menamparku dengan satu eksemplar novel karangannya yang tebal itu, pipi ku sakit. Berdenyut-denyut. Aku tak akan heran kalau seseorang mengatakan bahwa ada cap tangan warna merah di pipiku saat ini.

Dia duduk lagi, "Siapa yang mengajakmu salaman, Bocah! Sudah bocah, bodoh pula!" Levi duduk sambil menjulurkan tangannya yang menengadah—lagi. Bedanya, kali ini dia menatapku dengan sorot yang seolah mengatakan 'hei-bocah-bodoh-berhenti-menyia-nyiakan-kebaikan-dari-yang-mulia-Levi-ini', "Mana?"

"Maaf? Apanya yang mana, ya?" Aku bertanya; _clueless_. Kenapa orang ini tidak pernah menyampaikan sesuatu dengan eksplisit, sih?

"Spidol, arang, pensil, pulpen, apapun yang bisa kugunakan untuk menanda tangani bukumu, Bodoh," dia mendecih lagi. "Darahmu juga boleh, sini."

"D-darahku? A-ahaha, aku tidak berpikir itu lucu...," aku merogoh tas bahuku; berusaha mencari sebatang alat tulis berwarna spidol permanen.

"Aku memang tidak sedang bercanda, Bocah," dia membolak-balik bukuku dan meraba judul buku itu dengan ibu jarinya. Judul buku keempatnya, Levi, memang sama dengan nama pena yang dia miliki. Tapi, bukan berarti bukunya bercerita tentang kehidupan si Pembunuh yang satu ini, kok—

—walau kurasa, jika dia menulis tentang kehidupannya, buku itu akan jadi lebih menarik.

"Nah, silakan," aku menyerahkan spidol permanen warna merah kepada Levi.

"Hei," dia menggoreskan berbagai kurva dan garis di sana, "siapa namamu?"

"Eren. Eren Jaeger," kataku dengan mata berbinar. "Apa kau akan menulis 'untuk Eren Jaeger' di sana?"

"Hm," jawabnya singkat. Aku agak kecewa dengan reaksinya, tapi kesediaannya menuliskan 'untuk Eren Jaeger' di sana tanpa diminta membuat mataku (tetap) berbinar. "Eren, apa menurutmu aku bercanda? Aku benar-benar bisa membuatmu mengeluarkan darah lalu menggunakan darahmu sebagai pengganti tinta spidol ini," katanya.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau akan melakukannya, Tuan Levi," aku tersenyum. "Kepemilikan senjata ilegal sangat dilarang di negara ini."

"Aku tidak harus memiliki senjata ilegal untuk membuatmu mengeluarkan darah, kan? Aku bisa saja meninjumu sampai kau muntah darah atau menusuk kedua bola matamu dengan garpu sampai kamu buta," Levi melirikku tajam, "Tapi mengapa dari semua benda yang mungkin saja aku gunakan untuk membuatmu terluka, kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang senjata ilegal?"

"Eh—?"

"Hm?" Dia meletakkan buku itu di pangkuannya dan meraih cangkir _espresso_nya dengan elegan. Lirikan tajam dia lemparkan padaku sebelum meminum kopinya.

"Apa kau hanya berasumsi aku mungkin saja memiliki senjata ilegal atau kau memang tahu kalau aku punya senjata ilegal?"

Cangkirnya bertemu dengan kaca yang melapisi _coffee table _di hadapannya. Dia sengaja membuat suara denting ketika bagian bawah cangkir dan kaca bertemu.

Entah kenapa, aku melihat senyum aneh pria bernama pena Levi ini, sekilas.

.

—**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue—

.

Haloooo! Si Bego di sini dengan chapter 1 dari fanfiksi yang—dari judulnya aje udah keliatan—abal. Gua mikirin banyak _ending _buat _chapter _ini, tapi gak ada yang bener-bener sreg di gua. _Anyway_, aslinya, ide ini tentang mafia dan bunuh-bunuhan—tipikal _manga-manga shonen _gitulah. Tapi kenapa jadi... teenlit banget gini? Orz. Kayanya gua emang payah di _genre action_. DAN KENAPA RIVAILLE SAMA EREN KELIATAN HOMO BANGET GITU? AJNFJNJDN. _Sorry_, _Guys_. Gua mencoba bikin fanfiksi yang gak ber_pairing_, tapi kayanya... _failed_. DAN KEMANA GAYA NULIS GUA YANG DULU?! KENAPA TULISAN GUA JADI KAKU BANGET SEKARAAAAAANG?!

_Well_, ini emang bukan fanfiksi pertama gua di ffn, tapi emang fanfiksi pertama gua di akun dan fandom ini. _So_, _yoroshiku~_

...Maaf, gua emang cerewet.

SEMOGA GAYA NULIS GUA YANG LAMA UDAH BALIK LAGI DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA (biar gua nyaman nulisnya dan bisa menyuguhkan _chapter_ yang panjang)! DO'AIN GUA, _MINNA_!

- **Bego**d**e**l**u**x**e**-


End file.
